This invention relates to data transfer systems for transferring data relating to currency note containers of the kind used with cash dispensing machines. Such containers will hereinafter be referred to as currency cassettes.
The invention has application, for example, to automated teller machines (ATMs) of the kind wherein a user inserts a customer identifying card into the machine and then enters certain data (such as codes, quantity of currency required or to be paid in, type of transaction, etc.) upon a keyboard associated with the machine. The machine then processes the transaction, updates the user's account to reflect the current transaction, dispenses cash, when requested, from one or more currency cassettes mounted in the machine, and returns the card to the user as part of a routine operation. It is common for an ATM to dispense currency notes of at least two different denominations, in which case the ATM will normally include a separate currency cassette for notes of each particular denomination.
In order to enhance the versatility and flexibility of an ATM, it may be desirable for each currency cassette incorporated therein to carry machine-readable identification means for identifying the cassette and for providing information as to the contents of the cassette, such as the quantity and denomination of the notes contained therein. Also, it may be advantageous, for maintenance purposes, for a cassette to provide information concerning its functional history.
It is known, for example, for a currency cassette to carry on the outside thereof machine-readable identification means in the form of a predetermined array of switch actuating means, such as an array of magnets, the cooperating switch means being disposed on a cassette receiving compartment of a cash dispensing machine in which the cassette is adapted to be inserted. Such a known currency cassette identification system has the disadvantage that the array of switch actuating means can store only a limited amount of information.
Also, from U.K. Patent No. 2165383 there is known a currency cassette provided on its outside with machine-readable data storage means in the form of a card having a magnetic stripe. Data recorded in the stripe is read by a read head attached to a carrier which is slidably mounted on support means forming part of a cassette receiving compartment of a cash dispenser mechanism with which the cassette is arranged to be inserted. Upon completion of the insertion of the cassette into said compartment, the carrier is moved by a spring in a controlled manner along the support means so as to cause the read head to read the data recorded in the stripe. One problem experienced with this known system is that it is necessary for the read head to be mounted extremely accurately in relation to the cassette if reliable operation is to be achieved. Problems may also be experienced due to the tendency for dirt to build up on the read head.